Nothing is impossible
by yunor
Summary: Po and Tigress find happiness. Even if it will not last forever. But will a certain snake be happy as well, or will her heart be the one poison there is no cure for? Multy-chapter Songfic.
1. Nothing Is Impossible

Nothing Is Impossible

Chapter 1

The sun was slowly setting giving off a bright red shine. A light that would make anybody happy. But not tonight. Po was standing under the Sacred Peach tree looking at the sun set. A loud noise could be heard from the training hall. It was Tigress. She was training late into the evening not wanting to go to bed or even see Po for that matter. You see a few hours ago Po was trying to surprise Tigress by giving her a rose. But as clumsy as he was he tripped over his own two feet and fell ontop of her in front of the Furious Five and Master Shifu. They accidently kissed and Tigress was both enraged and embarrased by Po. She shouted at his saying that he makes her sick and that she never wants to see him again. When she stormed off to the training hall Po was doing his best to hold back his tears. He slowly walked out of the room tears slowly running down his cheaks. But where he fell ontop of Tigress a rose was lying. It glittered in the setting sun as a tear remained on one of the red petals.

When Po got to the Sacred Peach tree and the sun finally set, giving way to the thousands upon thousands of shining stars, a slow breeze came to him blowing the peach petals arround him as more tears streamed down his cheaks. He looked up at the stars and silently began to sing.

_Just one more moment,_

_That's all that's needed._

_Like wounded slodiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest,_

_This time im pleading._

_Please don't dwell on it,_

_Cause i didn't mean it._

_I can't believe i said i'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause i've made it up forgive me now._

_Every day i spend away my soul's inside out._

_Gotta be someway that i can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd now that_

_I'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you._

_But only if you told me to._

_And i'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'd always come for you._

Tigress slowly stopped hitting the practise dummies when she heard a cracking but beautifull voice. She stepped out into the night and listened.

_I was blindfolded,_

_But now i'm seeing._

_My mind was closing,_

_Now i'm believing._

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will._

_So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home._

_Here and now this i vow._

_By now you'd know that i'd come for you_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you._

_But only if you told me to._

_And i'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'd always come for you_

_You know i'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember_

_You know i'll always come for you._

_Yes i'd come for you,_

_No one but you_

_Yes i'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to._

_And i'd fight for you,_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know i'd always come for you._

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what remember,_

_I'll always come for you._

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what remember,_

_I'll always come for you._

_You know i'll always come for you._

Po slowly stopped singing and fell to his knees. Confused and still angry Tigress went back to the kitchen only to find the rose intact lying on the floor. Master Viper came over to her and said:

»You might have gone too far this time Tigress. Po was only trying to do something nice for you.«

After that she slithered off to the barracks. When Tigress realized what she had done to the loving panda she felt horrible knowing why he sang that song. She picked up the rose, Po's tear falling off the petals and onto her paw. Tigress ran out of the room to the Sacred Peach tree but Po was gone. She tried calling his name out loud but no one answered. Sad and lonely Tigress leaned againt the tree and as before a breeze surrounded her with petals but this time she felt the presence of Master Oogway.

»He has great feelings for you Tigress« the Master's spirit said.

Tigress did not reply she only stared at the rose as a single tear dropped onto one ow its petals. Master Oogway sighed and slowly dissapeared with the petals. But Tigress had to try something else. She sang.

_I will not make_

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_'Cause my heart so much misery._

_I will not break_

_The way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far._

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So i don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me,_

_But everyone around me._

_Because of you i am afraid._

_I lose my way,_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry,_

_Because i know that's weakness in your eyes._

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk._

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So i don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me,_

_But everyone arround me._

_Because of you_

_I am afraid._

_I watched you die,_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep._

_I was so young,_

_You should have known_

_Better than to lean on me._

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain._

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So i don't get hurt._

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I dont know how to let anyone else in._

_Because of you i'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty._

_Because of you i am afraid._

_Because of you_

_Because of you._

The last words Tigress almost whispered, and looked back to the rose she was holding. A small smile appeared on her face.

»Po i wish i could tell you, I love you.«

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a paw on her shoulder. She turned arround hoping it would be Po… But it was Master Shifu.

»So you love the panda. Or am i just getting deaf?« Shifu said a smile crept across his face. Tigress blushed so that Shifu could see it even in the night.

»you might have gone too far with Po this time Tigress. You really hurt him« Shifu said and left the crushed tiger alone. Tigress slumped down and brought her knees to her chest and silently cried.

»Po i'm so sorry about what i did to you from the moment you came into my life.« This time her wish came true when she heard footsteps coming closer. Her ears perked up as she heard Pos voice:

»Tigress Being able to show your emotion or even cry is not a weakness to me. I can see that you're not all hardcore and have a side that is more beautifull that these stars. I've cared for you ever since i met you. And that caring slowly got stronger and stronger everytime i got to look at those beautifull eyes.« He looked into her eyes and she into his. Tigress leapt into his arms and cried her heart out. Po held herc lose never wanting this moment to pass. So they stood under the peach tree for hours not aware that a certain turtle was happily watching over them.

»You see Shifu. Nothing is impossible.« He said to himself as he slowly dessapeared with the petals as the wind blew a little stronger.


	2. The day to come

The day to come

Chapter 2

A few days have passed since that night and everything seemed to be back to normal. Well almost everything.

"Ready" Tigress said as she got into her fighting stance.

"You're going down Kitty" Po teased with a grin which only annoyed Tigress.

Po and Tigress were in the training hall sparring late in the evening. They were at it for hours and since Po refused to give up after every single time he got throw unto his back things looked like they were going to spar for a while longer. Tigress as always rushed towards Po and tried to land several palm strikes. But the Dragon Warrior has gotten used to her style and deflected them with ease which only raised his ego.

"Not so bad am I now Kitty?" he teased again but before he could grin his face punched Tigresses fist. Or was it the other way around? Po groaned as he landed on his back… again. Tigress walked towards him and leaned over his belly so she could look him in the eyes.

"Had enough yet oh mighty Dragon Warrior?" she said in a teasing voice.

Po grinned at her and before she knew it he had swiped her legs so she fell ontop of him. They both blushed but did not move. Well not until Shifu came.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shifu said sternly.

They both got up as quickly as possible and looked at the floor.

"Sorry Master" they said in unison while blushing and looking to the ground.

"You both know the rules. No relationships. They distract you from your training." He said in a cold emotionless voice.

Shifu sighed when he got no reply. He turned around and started walking out slowly "We will talk about this tomorow. Go and get some rest.".

Po and Tigress looked at eachother and went to the barracks. But before they went into their own rooms Po hugged Tigress tightly and wished her goodnight. Tigress stood there in the hallway thinking about what just happened and why she let him hug her. When she thought about the hug she felt warm and happy. And with those feelings Tigress went to her room for the night.

The tiger finally after 20 long years felt happy. A feeling she had long since forgotten. Tigress looke over to her desk upon which lay the rose Po had given her a few days ago. With a smile on her face the tiger fell asleep.

_**The next morning**_

As always the gong rang and the Five were standing outside in the hallway waiting to greet their master. When Shifu came he heard five voices – a monkey, a snake, a crane, a mantis and a panda. But no tiger. He walked over to the empty spot infront of Tigresses door.

"Master Tigress is everything alright?" Shifu asked with a concerned voice. There was no reply. Only a faint purr-like sound could be heard from her room. Shifu slowly slid the door open and saw the tiger curled up in her bed squezing her pillow and ….. purring! When the rest of the five gathered around Shifu they saw not the hardcore, emotionless tiger they used to know, but a happy, smiling tiger who apparently liked to hug her pillow. They all wanted to d'aaw silently but Shifu cleared his throat before they could.

When Tigress heard Shifu she bolted up from her bed and stood infront of the bowing slightly and said "Good morning Master.". Shifu chuckled lightly for Tigress was still clutching to her pillow for dear life.

"Don't kill the pillow okay?" Mantis laughed at his joke but soon regretted it when the pillow came flying straight towards him thrown by a blushing tiger. The rest of the five including Po chuckled at this and went off to train.

"Po, Tigress. Come with me" Shifu said plainly. They went out of the barracks to the Hall of Warriors.

"A message arrived yesterday when you two were _**training**_." Shifu explained, the two masters blushed when they remembered what happened in the training hall yesterday evening.

Master Shifu frowned as he said the next sentence "It was adressed to the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress.". Master Shifu then handed them a scroll with a strange seal on it. Tigress took the scroll and used one of her sharp claws to break the seal so she could read it. When she opened the scroll Po was standing behind her looking over her shoulder. Tigress then began reading the scroll out loud.

"Dear Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress. My name is Shanxi and i was a close friend to Lord Shen. By my families honor I swore to take revenge on the one who killed him. So here is my offer: you come to Hua Ru city and die with honor, or I come into the Valley of Peace and kill you all like dogs! You have 3 days to respond otherwise I will march on the Valley with mine and Shens armies combined."

When Tigress finished reading the message her paws were trembling a little knowing that she would have to die in 3 days. But Po wasn't just trembling he was FREAKING….IN! Master Shifu on the other hand stood there silently contemplating on what they should do. They only had 2 days left to give Shanxi an answer or let the entire valley be killed.

The three stood there in silence until Shifu spoke up his voice full of sorrow knowing that he will lose his daughter. "I-I guess we have… no choice. We swore to protect the Valley with our lives…".

When Po heard what Shifu had said he emediately spoke up "But Master! I know we can't let innocent people die but think about it. What would be stopping Shanxi to take over China with no Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress to protect it?"

Tigress returned the scroll to Shife and turned to Po "Po… We have to go… I can't risk so many lives…"

Po was now shaking a bit and spoke again his voice cracking "Tigress… n-no I can't watch you die because of me!"

Tigress shouted at Po "PO! What would be a greater loss me or the entire Valley of Peace?"

Po whispered loud enough for Tigress to hear "Without you I have no Valley…" He then turned around and ran out of the Hall of Warriors, out of the Jade Palace, to the only place he had left… His old room.

When Po arrived at Mr. Pings noodles he ran up to his room with a face full of tears without even saying hello to his father.

Back in the Hall of Warriors when Tigress heard what Po had said tears were matting her face aswell. Quiet sobs could be heard echoing through the palace. When she got to her room she closed the door behing her and slid down to her knees. Her worst fear had come true – finally she let someone in her life and now she was going to lose him forever. She looked over to where the rose was lying only to see it had slowly began to whither away. Her heart broke at the sight of the dying rose and more tears were coming down her face.

Tigress slowly made her way to the window and opened it. There were no stars in the sky tonight, there was no moon to be seen, only dark clouds ready to cry on the world. But when she looked down on the Valley she could see one lonely light amongst the darkness. Somehow she knew who refused to turn it off.

A faint but sad voice could be heard by only those who had hearing strong enough like Tigress. A voice filled with sorrows and sadness, fear for what will happen and regret for what will never be done. The voice belonged to a big, sad panda who was know to the world as the Dragon Warrior. But to one he was something more that just that, more than a hero, more than a simple friend, to Tigress he was the only reason she would wake up smiling, to live each day to it's fullest, to dream each night and to not give up.

Tigress perked up her ears with the sound of Po's voice she listened carefully, not wanting to miss a single word of what he was singing.

_**In Po's room**_

Po, two letters yet they meant so much. Po the last panda, the Mighty Dragon Warrior, the one who lives with the Furious Five… the one who will die in 2 days…

He looked through his small window up to the Jade Palace, his emotions screaming to come out. So he tried his best but the only thing that came to mind was this song he once saw on one of Tigresses scrolls.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait?  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

_I have loved you all along  
And I miss you_  
_Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

The soft voice echoed through the night. Slowly making it's way to a certain tiger listening carefully.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know I love you_

I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away, so far away  
Been far away for far too long

_But you know, you know, you know I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed,_

_I need to hear you say that I love you (That I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you (And I forgive you)_

_for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and never let me go_

After Po finished singing silence once again took it's place. But back in Tigress' room the sound of droplets could be heard, her shattered heart lay in her chest upon whic two paws were tightly pressed together. A flow of water sparkling in the now clear and starry sky was seen running through a mix of black and orange. A tiger laying on her bed, crying in her sleep, dreaming about hope for the day to come…


	3. Reminisce old memories

Reminisce old memories

Chapter 3

As the last night that Tigress and Po would spend in the Valley of Peace slowly came to an end, the sky above started turning brighter and brighter with each passing moment. Te big white ball rolled down behind the mountais and in its place came the yellow orb, the same orb which can make a happy day, a warm or a hot one. But this time that same orb announced the tragedy that was soon to take place.

The sleeping master of the Tiger style slowly began to wake up, the stains of tears still visible on her face. For the second time in 20 years she felt weak, unable to do anything and wanting to give up. Tigress turned around and slowly got up from her bed and walked towards her door. The gong would not ring for at least another hour. She got dressed and walked out of the barracks towards the palace doors, down the 1000 steps and into the one place she was alway welcome no matter what. Mr. Pings noodle shop.

"Sorry we're still closed!" the old goose yelled from behind the counter not looking at her. When he turned around and saw who he had yelled to he imedeately smiled and hugged Tigress much to her surprise.

"What was that for Mr. Ping?" Tigress asked a little confused.

"Oh for keeping your promise on protecting my son ofcourse" Tigress' heart sank to the bottom of her chest when she heard those words. Yes shw may have saved Po once from shens cannon, but how was she supposed to save him from death now. She looked down at the floor, her ears flat agains her head as a few tears came down her cheaks.

When Mr. Ping saw this he tried to comfort her the best he could. "Po is still upstairs you may go to him if you want."

She nodded gently and went to Po's room. When she came up she could hear feint sobs coming out of his room. She opened the door gently and walked inside only to see the once mighty Dragon Warrior sleeping in his bed crying.

Despite the circumstances Tigress managed to smile a little knowing how much this panda cared for her. She slowly made her way to Po sitting next to his bed. She wiped off his tears with her paw gently which in turn made Po wake up. When he saw who was next to him he emmideately darted up and pulled her into a giant hug still sobbing quietly. Tigress held him tight a few tears leaving her amber eyes aswell.

"Tigress I can't lose you." Po sobbed into her shoulder. This time it was Tigress' turn to comfort him.

"Po somehow we'll manage. I promise to never leave your side." She smiled slightly.

With those words new hope lit up in those jade green eyes that Tigress loved to look at. A hope so bright that even if all light in the world gathered at one place his eyes would shine brighter. Po stood up and offered Tigress a paw. She took his paw and Po quickly led them out of the shop into the street where people were gathering.

"Po what is this. I didn't know there was another festival coming." Tigress said with a surprised tone.

"There isn't. After last night i realized something." Po said softly and pulled tigress into a passionate kiss. At first Tigress felt tense, uneasy, but soon she melted into the kiss infront of the whole valley. Some people left their jaws hang open while others d'aawwwed and still other cheered at the two.

When the two lovebirds finally broke for air Po smiled at Tigress and looked to the open space right before the 1000 steps. There was a crude yet durable stage with a few musicians from the village they saved a few weeks ago.

"Are those…" Tigress began to ask but Po cut her off.

"They owed us a favor for saving their village so i called it in." Po gave his usual grin which made Tigress blush immensly.

"Po you arranged a concert for the Valley?" Tigress asked softly.

"No. Not for the Valley. For you" Po almost whispered and made his way to the stage.

Tigress looked surprised and yet she wanted to see what will happen next. When she heard Po sing the few times she was enchanted by his voice. So obviously there was no reason not to be interested.

When Po got up on the stage there was already a crowd of people gathering. But what he didn't know was that Master Shifu and the rest of the Five were coming down the steps behind him. They were about halfway when the musicians started playing a song. A song which ment to Po more than anything in the world right now. Except for Tigress ofcourse.

"Is that….Po?" Monkey asked confused but was shushed by the rest as they wanted to hear what was going on.

The music echoed softly through the valley, everyone could hear it but what mattered to Po was that his tiger could hear it.

My best friend gave me the best advice

He said each day's a gift & not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned  
Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
If today was your last day

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the price is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause  
There's no second try  
So live like you're never livin twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
Would you call those friends you've never seen?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one your dreaming of?  
Swear up & down to God above  
That you'll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day

If today was your last day  
Would you make it up by mending a broken heart  
You know it's never too late  
To shoot for the stars  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind  
A moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?  
Would you call those friends you've never seen?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one your dreaming of?  
Swear up & down to God above  
That you'll finally fall in love?  
If today was your last day.

Slowly but surely Po finished the song and the people of the Valley began to cheer. But what happened next made the entire Valley of Peace go quiet. Po pulled Tigress on the stage and kissed her infront of everybody. Now remember the expression crane had when Tigress hugged Po in the prison of Gongmen City? Well that is how master Shifu looked when he stood mere feet behind Po and Tigress on the stage.

_So my daughter has found comfort in this panda?_ He thought to himslef. Shifu then let out a little chuckle. _As long as she is happy i will not stand in their way._

Shifu began to loose himself in his memories of how he felt when he was young. How it felt when he first fell in love. And how crushed he was when she died in a bandit attack. From that moment on he devoted his life to Kung Fu under Master Oogway. Master Shifu let out a small sigh as a look of sadness crept onto his face, his eyes threatening to let droplets of water run free.


	4. Rain down on Utopia

Rain down on Utopia

Chapter 4

_**Flashback**_

It was a sunny and warm spring day somewhere in Southern China. In a secluded little village in which all was calm and love prospered. A small and warm breeze blew through the village swirling and playing along with the children and young lovers.

On a hill there was a small red panda smilling. He lay on the ground looking at the sky, smiling at the clouds as they formed shapes from sheep to mice. But one made his heart jump with joy, there in the sky floated a careless cloud in the shape of a fox. When the little panda saw that he smiled and thought of the girl that brought joy into his life, the girl that took away all his worries, the girl that helps him carry his burdens.

When the panda was daydreaming about his angel a young but beautifull fox walked slowly to the top of the hill, she had beautifull blue eyes, a smile that could melt even the heart of stone and a voice that rivaled the best singers in the whole of China. Her fur was a gorgeus orange with a patch of brown here and there.

"Shifu?" She asked in a gentle tone.

When the red panda heard someone call his name, he sat up and turned around to see who it was. When he saw the fox he was dreaming about just a few minutes ago his heart jumped for joy. For those two were the young lovers that the village was talking about. Shifu the panda, comes from a poor family, had fallen in love with royalty. The fox Sheena, an angel in Shifus eyes comes from a wealthy family. Her father has prohibited them from being together due to Shifus family status. But no matter what Sheena had a heart of gold, she could not obey something that would hurt her or someone she loved.

"Sheena!" Shifu yelled with pure joy in his voice. He ran to the fox and they shared a passionate kiss. The two stood on the hill under the sunny sky for what seemed like hours.

"Are you coming to the Lotus festival today?" Sheena asked with excitement in her voice.

Shifu looked at the ground, sadness filling his heart. "Sheena… you know we cant be seen together by your father… He'll… He'll banish me from the village…".

Sheena hugged her little panda close "So let's stay here and listen to the festival by ourselves." She said smiling at Shifu.

The panda perked up "Thank you" he whisoered softly and kissed her gently. The two sat on the hill as the evening approached, a few songs had been sung and the final one was starting. When Sheena heard the firt few chords she jumped up and said "Shifu! Do you remember this song. We met when it was being played at this festival last year."

Shifu simply smiled and stood up ready to sing along with Sheena.

_The burning desire to live and roam free_

_It shines in the dark_

_And it grows within me_

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_

_So where I am going, you won't be in the end_

__

I'm dreaming in colors

_Of getting the chance_

_I'm dreaming of China; the perfect romance_

_In search of the door to open your mind_

_In search of the cure of mankind_

__

Help us we're drowning

_So closed up inside_

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia?_

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are?_

The sun had already set, stars liting up the sky. Suddenly there were loud screams echoing through the village as wolf bandits started attacking in the middle of the festival. Shifu and Sheena did not notice and continued to sing.__

I'm searching for answers

_not given for free_

_They're hidden inside, is there life within me?_

_You're holding my hand but you don't understand_

_So I'm taking the road all alone in the end_

__

I'm dreaming in colors, no boundaries are there

_I'm dreaming the dream, we all seem to share_

_In search of the door, to open your mind_

_In search of the cure of mankind_

__

Help us we're drowning

_So closed up inside_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia_

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain, down on Utopia?_

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are_

Sheena's voice cracked with pain as an arrow hit her in the back. She collapsed in Shifus arms, blood slowly seeping into the open world, her shining ble eyes slowly fading. The screams were now louder and louder coming from the village as the bandits killed whatever they could find. Shifu held his dying love in his arms his heart shattered into milions of shards, hiy eyes letting the sorrows run down his cheeks matting hus fur. The last verse of the song echoed in his mind as he helpesly watched his love, his angel die in his arms.__

Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia

_Why does it have to kill the ideal of who we are?_

_Why does it rain, rain, rain down on Utopia_

_And when the lights die down, telling us who we are_

_Why does it rain?_

The dark sky cracked open and began to cry onto the world. The lonely red panda hugging the one who brought joy to his life, the one he will never see again. When the screams died down and the bandits left only quiet sobbing could be heard disturbing the rains simphony. When the long and grueling night finally came to an end the panda stood over a grave he managed to make. On the grave stone were inscribed a few words, in which he said goodbye to his love for ever.

"_Here lies the angel that brought love to a hopeless soul."_

_**End of flashback**_

A tear fell from his eyes, slowly falling to the ground as the old master turned around and started walking back to the Palace with a smile on his face.

"I will never forget you… Sheena" Master Shifu whispered slowly taking the steps towards his home.

_**With Tigress and the others**_

The crowd was still cheering when Po and Tigress broke out of their kiss. When they turned arround to see the rest of the five snickering they realized just where they were and what they have done. But it did not matter to them. Not today. Today was their last day of freedom and they wanted to spend it the best way they could. The two lovebirds walked up to the palace and went to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The Valley has returned to peace with the stage cleared up and the people gone to their homes for the night.

"Po that was woderfull." Tigress said while resting her head on his chest looking over the peacefull valley.

Po just smiled and held the tiger close for what seemed to be the last night they could spend together. The two then laid down next to the tree and watched the starry sky. After a while Tigress became tired and not wanting to bother Po she fell asleep next to him with her head gently on his arm.

Ofcourse Po being Po he would not have noticed this were it not for the gnetly purr that he felt from Tigress. When le looked down he saw the big cat sleeping peacefully. Po smiled knowing that he had helped Tigress carry her burden from the day they defeated lord Shen. Soon though even the mighty panda fell asleep next to his beloved tiger.


	5. Old friend, Old love

Old friend, Old love

Chapter 5

As the panda and his tiger slept under the starry sky next to the Sacred Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, dreaming of a happy future, a cloacked figure appeared at the entrance to the Valley. He slowly made his way through the silent town, towards the 1000 steps that led to the Jade Palace.

When he reached the beginning of the steps he sighed deeply, looking into the sky, the moonlight shining on his face revealing a little green muzzle covered in scales, razor sharp fangs and deep, lush green eyes that much resembled Po's. He slowly began to walk up the steps whispering to himself "I'm finally back home.".

The rest of the five made their way to bed a while after Po and Tigress had fallen asleep under the tree. Each of them having said goodnight to the others, they slowly made their way to their rooms for the night. One snake in particular looked up through the window and sighed at the sky.

"When are you coming home Jin?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Slowly Viper began to drift off to sleep, thinking of the happy times her and Jin spent together.

When the cloaked figure reached the top of the steps, he gracefully jumped over the front gate and landed without a sound. He smiled happily and went towards the barracks, hoping he could surprise someone very dear to him. When he walked through the hall he stopped infront of Master Vipers door. But instead of opening it, he remembered a song that he sung to his snake before he was banished from the Valley of Peace.

_You are not alone tonight_

_Imagine me there by your side_

_It's so hard to be here so far away from you_

_I'm counting the days till_

_I'm finally done_

_I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one_

_It feels like forever till I return to you_

_But it helps me on those lonely nights_

_It's that one thing that keeps me alive_

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

His voice softly echoed through the barracks reaching a pair of ears that have longed for his voice for so long._No one else knows the feeling inside_

_We hang up the phone without saying goodnight_

_Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home_

_It's never been easy to say_

_But it's easier when I've gone away_

_Knowing that you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

_It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd do_

_Knowing I'm not there for you_

_Makes it so hard to leave_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd do_

_Anything to get me home to you_

_And this time I'll stay_

_And you wait for me_

_Ever so patiently_

_Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and_

_It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me._

He softly finished the song, soon after the door before which he stood slowly began to open and a teary snake leapt into his arms happily twisting around him in a hug.

"Jin! You're finally home!" Viper exclaimed with joy in her voice, which in turn woke up the rest of the five that were sleeping in the barracks this night. When Monkey, Mantis and Crane came into the hall, they all prepared for a fight when they saw a cloaked figure, but when they saw a happy Viper coiled around him they soon realised their old friend has come home.

Monkeys face lit up when he realized that Jin, his pranking buddy had returned from his banishment.

"Jin. So you're finally home huh?" Mantis said still surprised by who was standing before him.

But something was different about this Jin. He was taller and more muscular then they remembered their feline friend to be. And then it hit them all, even Viper. Their friend was FELINE. This was not a cat, it had scales and razor sharp teeth. They soon got into their battlestances again, and pulled Viper away from the stranger that presented himself as Jin.

The cloaked figure sighed when he realized what they were thinking. He slowly stepped into the moonlight that seeped in from the window of Vipers room. He took off the cloak almost in an instant, faster than a blink of an eye. What was reflected in the light was thought to be impossible for the past 1000 years. There infront of the Five stood a dragon. About as tall as master Tigress, covered in green scales, black talons and a long green tail. His eyes shine brightly, a trait of the feline race which was the only thing he had to convince his friends that he truly was their buddy Jin.

"Guys i know what you're thinking right now. I know i used to be a tiger and now im a dragon, but just hear me out okay?" Jin said in a soft voice.

"Monkey you hide your cookies on the top shelf in the kitchen. Or at least you had 10 years ago." He smiled at Monkey and continued.

"Mantis you were so mad at me and Monkey when we played darts with your accupuncture needles." Mantis glared at Monkey who in turn giggled silently.

"And Crane you are probably still mad at me when i accidently plucked your tail feathers on the night i was drunk for the first time" Jin said sheepeshly.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR THOSE TO GROW BACK?" Crane yelled at him but soon smiled for this was their long lost friend come back.

Viper frowned "What about me? Didn't we do anything worthy of remembrance?" Viper said almost in a hurt tone.

Jin just smiled and took a deep breath.

"Oh i remember all those summer days" he bagan and grinned mischievously making viper beam in return.

_I remember all the summer days drinking wine in the Sunshine_

_I hope it never leaves_

_And I remember all the summer nights staring at you in the moonlight_

_I hope you never leave 'cause baby you're so good to me_

_You have all that all that I ever need._

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you is to know you are with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

_I remember all those winter days frozen in the cold tryin' to get you home_

_Should I be moving in?_

_We can be together then_

_Remember spending all those winter nights stayin' inside by a warm fire_

_Ya you gotta know: I can never let you go_

_You and I have the rest of our life to say:_

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you is to know you are with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

_Can anybody else see it?_

_Oh, can anybody else see what I do?_

_Can anybody else feel it?_

_Oh, can anybody else feel the way I do?_

_Now I'm with you_

Jin smiled in the moonlight making his fangs reflect it at the five who just rolled their eyes at his showing off._Hard to forget all the moments_

_When we'd be sitting there hoping it would never end_

_'Cause this is meant to be_

_Baby, will you marry me?_

_It's easy to love you_

_So easy to love you_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you is to know you are with me_

_It's not so hard to say_

_It's easy to love you_

_You and me will be together_

_I know our love will last forever_

_You and me will be together_

_I know our love will last forever_

_You know it's true_

_The best part of being with you_

_You're easy to love_

Viper jumped at Jin and gave him a deep kiss, paying no ming to the gawking and snickering coming from the three boys behind her.

"I'm finally home" Jin said looking into her loving eyes.

"But how in China are you a dragon?" Crane said still in disbelief.

"That my feathered friend is a story for the morning when everybody is present. The Five and Shifu." Jin smiled at them.

"You forgot Po" Mantis butted in.

"Who?" Jin asked surprised there was another warrior in the Palace.

"The Dragon Warrior." A stern but calm voice sounded from behind them all.

"Welcome home Jin" Master Shifu said smiling for the first time after he saw Po and Tigress in a kiss.


	6. An angel in disguise

An angel in disguise

Chapter 6

The group was happy. Even though it was in the middle of the night they were all wide awake. Except for Po and Tigress ofcourse. Somehow with their old friend returning they could forget about what was to come tomorow. They could set things aside and feel happy in the darkest of hours. That was what Jin could always do. Make everyone happy. And that is probably the reason why they accepted Po so fast. He can do the same as Jin.

When the fact that Jin was back settled among the five in the hall, Jin spoke gently "Hey guys. You can go back to sleep. I would like to look around a little. It seems that so much has changed since i left."

"Ofcourse Jin. You may sleep in Po's room afterwards. I have a feeling he won't need it tonight." Shifu said in a calm voice.

"Thank you… Master." Jin said happily that he finally had his family back.

The five went back to their rooms and Jin walked out of the barracks slowly, remembering how things used to be before he was banished from the Valley. He went to the kitchen while walking down memory lane, he thought to himself 'Well the kitchen looks the same, though the smell is much les tofu-ey'. Jin chuckled at the thought that 10 years ago all they ate was stinky tofu.

Oh how he enjoyed the company of his friends all those years ago. When they were all young and foolish, the only thing on their mind was playing. None except Tigress wanted to train all the time. So he and Monkey sometimes sneaked out of the training hall down to the Valley so they could play pranks on unsuspecting villagers. Little did they know, that one little prank led up to a riot. The whole Valley of Peace was after the two, they were chased out of the village to the palace gates. The riot was noticed by Master Shifu. When he came outside to see what was the matter, he saw brutallity – Monkey was laying on the floor behind Jin, he was uncocious and badly wounded, the only thing keeping the villagers from hurting him anymore was Jin. The young, playfull Tiger cub stood between him and the rest of the village. Taking the beating for both of them. He had several broken bones, deep gashes that would eventually leave scars but he did not falter in the face of hardship and pain. His eyes reflecting determination to protect his friend from this brutal punishment. He did not fight back, for hurting the innocent was something he was tought to fght against. So the tiger cub simply stood there while the valley lashed at him, beat him down and tried to break his spirit. After every swing Jin stood back up, but he could not keep this up for much longer. By now he was bloody and hurting all over. But then a mad villager threw a piece of broken porcelain at the cub. Jin was too hurt to avoid it so he simply accepted the sharp pain as the broken shard lodged itself in his stomach area. As soon as this happened Shifu jumped in front of Jin and yelled at the villagers to stop this. That it is madness. Little did he know that the one who orchestrated this riot was no other than the demented peacock Shanxi. For you see, like Shen he had a fortune teller, a soothsayer if you will. And she preditced that Five warriors would cross his path. Warriors in training from the Jade Palace. Yet they were still young. So the peacock set out to rid himself of these so called warriors. When he arrived at the valley, he brought with him a bunch of madmen. Madmen that were skilled in one thing only. To start and lead a riot.

Jin clutched his stomach, the scar that was left by the shard was there to remind him of his troubled past. He walked outside towards the only place he ever found any comfort. The Sacred Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. He slowly ascended the steps taking in the cold night air. When he reached the top he stood under the tree with closed eyes. Jin smiled as a cold breeze blew across his form, rustling his hair in the process. He wanted to walk around the tree but as soon as he took his first step he stepped on Tigress' tail. The tiger yelped in pain and surprise, waking up Po. The panda darted up and without missing a beat punched the green dragon in the face sending him into the tree.

Tigress got up and they both got into their fighting stances, not knowing who was leaning againt the tree.

"OUCH! DAMN THAT HURTS!" Jin yelled to himself. When he looked up he saw an angry tiger and a really really confused panda.

"Who are you and how dare you tresspass in the palace grounds?" Tigress yelled at him full of rage.

Jin unknowingly put on a stupid grin. A grin that somehow reminded Tigress that she had forgotten something important. A friend. NO. He was gone. Tigress couldn't bare to think about Jin again. Not after he had left her heart in pieces when he was banished.

"Sis?" Jin asked slowly with a childish voice. The next thing he knew was that he was lying on the floor and a very VERY angry tiger was kneeling above him.

"I repeat. WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled.

"What don't tell me you can't remember your best friend. Have 10 years really been so long." Jin said the same grin still on his face.

"10 years? Tigress what is he talking about?" Po asked as he looked at the two.

"No. No you can't be him. HE'S GONE!" Tigress was now standing next to Po tears falling freely from her eyes.

"And now he's home." Jin said softly, getting up and walking towards them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tigress lashed out at Jin. He stood there frozen in his steps.

"I-I thought you'd be happy… Knowing that i'm alive." He said in a hurt tone.

"How can i be happy. I tell you that i love you and what do you do? You leave me. FOR 10 YEARS!" Tigress hugged Po and sobbed in his fur matting it with salty tears.

Jin sighed deeply. As much as he wanted to come back home, he dreaded the day he would have to explain things to Tigress.

"Tigress I'm sorry. I truly am. But I loved Viper. I still do… Please forgive me" He whispered the last part so that only she could hear it.

Jin turned around and started walking to the palace. He froze in his tracks again when he was held in a strong embrace.

"Welcome home…. Brother." Tigress managed to choke out between her sobs. Po slowly walked to the two and hugged Tigress close letting her know she is never alone. That _he_ will never leave her.

Jin simply smiled and returned to his temporary room for the night.

_**The next morning**_

Master Shifu arrived at the barracks' hall right when the gong rang. 3 doors opened and their respective owners came into the hall.

"Good morning Master" Monkey, Mantis and Crane said in unison. The hall remained silent.

Shifu just sighed as more and more of his students started sleeping in. What was weird today though was the fact that Master Viper was among those. He walked to her door and knocked lightly.

"Master Viper the gong already rang. Please wake up and join the others outside." Shifu demanded.

There was no reply. Shifu was baffled by what could have kept the snake so busy. He opened her door only to see an empty room. He proceeded to Po's room where Jin was supposed to be sleeping tonight. When he opened the door the room was also empty. His ears twitched when he heard two familiar voices outside. He did not bother looking for the tiger and panda since they slept outside.

When Master Shifu arrived in the courtyard he listened to where the voices were coming from. When he looked to the rooftop he saw the snake and the dragon chatting together.

"Come Viper. The gong rang let's go meet the others." Jin suggested, Viper nodded in agreement and curled herself around him and gave him a loving kiss. Master Shifu mentally smiled at this but remained calm on the outside. He went to the kitchen to wait for the others.

When they all gathered there the first thing they wanted to know was how Jin got to be a dragon.

"Well. Let's just say that i wasn't supposed to die just yet. So the gods threw me out and gave me a new body since the one before was completely ruined." Jin laughed at his little joke, accompanied only by Mantis.

"What do you mean ruined? What happened?" Viper asked showing concern for the dragon.

Jin looked at the floor and sighed "I refused. I didn't want to give up. I fought against Shen. But I was outnumbered. When they captured me, they beat me half to death and then used me for target practise." Everyone was angry when they heard just how crazy the peacock was.

"But hey I'm still alive right? And i got a job as a warrior." Jin said trying to lift their spirits.

"Oh who do you fight for?" Monkey asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"Shanxi's army" Jin said proudly. But instead of eveyone being happy they had serious faces, Po and Tigress felt betrayed. A friend working for the enemy.

"I even got some orders before i left on vacation. But i didn't open them yet. I wanted to see my home first." Jin smiled.

The rest looked at Shifu. "Jin would you be so kind to open the scroll and read your orders?" Shifu said in a stern voice.

Jin noded and took out a simple scrool with the same seal as the one that sentenced Tigress and Po to death. He broke the seal and read the scroll out loud.

_General Jin_

_You have not proven your worth yet. So these orders shall be your test. I know you plan on visiting the Jade Palace and know this: if you value your life and the lives of your subordinates you will do as i request of you. When you arrive you must…_

The rest was imposible to hear as Jin went silent. His hands we're definetly shaking as a few tears made their ways down his muzzle, staining the scroll. He threw the god forsaken thing across the room and stood up. When he tried to back away from the table he tripped over the chair and fell with a loud thud. Before anyone could react he darted out of the kitchen and left the door wide open.

Nobody spoke as they went towards the scroll and read the last part.

_When you arrive you must kill the one who means to you the most. You must kill Master Viper. Otherwise the lives of your men will be extinguished like a flame of a candle._

They stood in the kitchen, the silence was killing them yet no one had the courage to speak. The demented peacock had delivered yet another blow. And he was suceeding at destroying them from the inside out.

_**With Jin**_

He kept running, the sky had darkened and rain started falling from the clouds drenching the world. When he reached the peach tree, he was a mess, for the second time in his life, he felt unable to do anyhitng, he felt as if the world was crashing down on him. It would not be a hard choice if he did not know the men that he commanded. From the moment he got to know them he knew that they were not killers. They were just simple people who tried to feed their families. And now he had to decide whether to let them die or to kill a part of himself. To kill a person that he longed to see for 10 years. The person that never stopped loving him even after they were separated for so long.

His world was falling apart. The only way he found comfort in these past 10 years was in song. It was the only thing that kept him from breaking down. But he wasn't sure that it will help him now. Yet he had to try. The rain started pouring down from the heavens almost as if the gods were feeling his pain right now. He looked up into the sky rain drenching him to the bone.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_

___I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._

___You're an angel disguised._

___And you're lying real still,_

___but your heart beat is fast just like mine._

___And the movie's long over,_

___that's three that have passed, one more's fine._

__

_Will you stay awake for me?_

___I don't wanna miss anything_

___I don't wanna miss anything_

___I will share the air I breathe,_

___I'll give you my heart on a string,_

___I just don't wanna miss anything._

His heart felt like daggers were piercing it. As his voice echoed in the rain, a snake made her way up to the tree.__

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_

___but I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,_

___I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

__

_And if it's a hero you want,_

___I can save you. Just stay here._

___Your whispers are priceless._

___Your breath, it is dear. So please stay near._

__

_Will you stay awake for me?_

___I don't wanna miss anything_

___I don't wanna miss anything_

___I will share the air I breathe,_

___I'll give you my heart on a string,_

___I just don't wanna miss anything._

__

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._

___Say my name. So I know it's true._

___You're changing me. You're changing me._

___You showed me how to live._

___So just say. So just say,_

__

_That you'll stay awake for me._

___I don't wanna miss anything._

___I don't wanna miss anything._

___I will share the air I breathe,_

___I'll give you my heart on a string,_

___I just don't wanna miss anything._

He slumped down against the tree and cried with the rain. Viper slowly slithered her way behind him. She did not know what to say so she simply coiled herself around him and hugged him close.

"Please forgive me…" was the only thing than Jin managed to choke out.

"There is nothing to forgive" Viper said smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him gently. Jin didn't make any attempt to refuse and melted into the kiss, lifting a burden that he alone was meant to bare.


	7. My little singing warrior

My little singing warrior

Chapter 7

The two lovers sat under the tree, which provided some shelter from the unreletning rain that poured on the Valley of Peace. Everything was silent, only the sound of fain rain drops was heard throughout the valley. A warm embrace that bonded Master Viper and Jin together, did not break apart even in the long and agonizing 10 years that separated them. The embrace did not falter even when footspteps of a loving panda neared made his way to the tree but stopped when he saw how happy Viper and Jin were together. Po did not mean to bother them, he only sought comfort under the tree for it was his and Tigress' last day in the Valley. They had already gathered their belongings and packed supplies for the journey. But no matter how much they prepared, Po was still not willing to accept Tigress' death sentence. For he had come to the tree with thoughts on accepting the punishment for both of them. These thoughts however were soon replaced by hapyness and contentment, for he also knew that no matter what Tigress would love him till the bitter end.

"Hello Dragon Warrior" Jin said quietly, snapping Po out of his thoughts.

"Oh you can call me Po" he said smiling at Jin.

Jin returned the pleasant smile and said softly "I am Jin. It is an honor to meet you."

Viper smiled at Jin and hugged him just a little tighter. He looked back at the sky as it was beginning to lighten up and the clouds were moving on.

"How may i help you?" He asked.

"Well i was just wondering how you met the Five since they never talked about you when i came here." Po said curiously.

He looked at Jin expectingly. But instead of answering his question, Jin looked at the ground and let out a deep sigh.

When he did not speak Viper broke the silence and told her part of the story on how they met Jin the tiger cub.

_**Flashback**_

About 20 years ago on a sunny summer day. The five cubs were starting to get to know the training grounds of the palace. Shifu was teaching them all how to fight like a group ro combine their techniques with eachother. The day went by like any other. After training, Shifu would give the cubs the rest of the day off to play. Everyone except Tigress was playing in the village near the forest line. The rest of the day went by fast and when it was time for them to return back to the palace, they went looking for Tigress not knowing that she had been at the palace the whole day. The group assumed she was puncing ironwood trees, since a similar sound came from the forest. When they went in deeper they heard a cracking and angry voice acompanying the sound of punching trees. The voice however was not Tigress's it was a boy's voice.

_Hey, Dad, look at me_

___Think back, and talk to me_

___Did I grow up according to plan?_

___And do you think I'm wasting my time_

___Doing things I want to do?_

___But it hurts when you disapproved all along_

___And now I try hard to make it_

___I just want to make you proud_

___I'm never gonna be good enough for_

___You can't pretend that I'm alright_

___And you can't change me_

__

_'Cause we lost it all_

___Nothin' lasts forever_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

___Now it's just too late_

___And we can't go back_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

When they saw the young lion cub they all gaped in astonishment. His kung fu skills rivaled Tigress'. He had almost exactly same skills as her. Only not as ferocious.__

_I try not to think_

___About the pain I feel inside_

___Did you know you used to be my hero?_

___All the days you spent with me_

___Now seem so far away_

___And it feels like you don't care any more_

___And now I try hard to make it_

___I just want to make you proud_

___I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

___I can't stand another fight_

___And nothing's all right_

__

_'Cause we lost it all_

___And nothin' lasts forever_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

___Now it's just too late_

___And we can't go back_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

__

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

___And nothing's gonna make this right again_

___Please don't turn your back_

___I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

___But you don't understand_

_'Cause we lost it all_

___Nothin' lasts forever_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

___Now it's just too late_

___And we can't go back_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all_

___Nothin' lasts forever_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

___Now it's just too late_

___And we can't go back_

___I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_**End of flashback**_

Viper giggled a little as she said teasingly "My little singing warrior".

Jin only blushed at this, for that is what Viper called him when they started falling in love.

*Sigh* was the only thing that came from Jin before he looked up at the panda and continued with his part of the story.

_**Flashback (Jin's POV)**_

I used to live in a blooming tiger village. My father was a wealthy trader. The only thing he wanted me to do was continue the family business. But being a trader was the last of my interests. My mother passed away when she gave birth to me, or at least that is what i was told. Ever since i can remember though i had a 'thing' for kung fu. Was it bullies in the school or petty thieves trying to nick some fruit or candy, they all faced justice. Delivered by my foot.

As i grew up so did my skill and sense of protection and justice. And one day i told my father i wanted to become a master just like the legendary Master Oogway. He strongly disaproved of this and threatened to kick me out of the house. For a time i could fool myself that kung fu was a stupid dream. But not for long. When i mentioned it to my father he always got furious until one day he simply picked me up and threw me out on the street. The last straw however was when he took all of the songs i wrote and threw them into a fire.

Infront of the entire village he yelled at me, mocked me and tried to break my spirit. He told me repeatedly even when i got up and left, that no one would care about a wanna be singing kung fu cub. So i ran for days, i never looked back, i didn't want anything to do with the man that threw me out of his life like a piece of trash and crushed my dreams like a puny bug. When i couldn't run anymore i vented my anger on the strange trees that were in the part of the forrest i was currently in. Soon after they found me and mistook me for their tiger friend. Sure enough their master was interested in my kung fu skill and took me in as i had no place to go.

_**End of flashback**_

"And that's my story." Jin said giving a small smile and looking back at the ground.

Po gave him a comforting look and spoke quietly "Your story may not have such a happy beginning, but that doesn't make you who you are. It is the rest of your story, who you choose to be. So who are you?" his voice resonating a strange energy, the words he said reached their goal, Jin looked up memories from his childhood flooding his mind. From the moment his dad threw him out to the moment he was taken in. His entire time he spent with the five, training in his art of kung fu, to the most precious moment in his life, when he first lay eyes on Viper.

Jin stood up slowly and turned to the panda with a grin on his face.

"I am Jin. The singing kung fu warrior."


	8. One last time

One last time

Chapter 8

By now the rain had fully stopped and the big yellow sun was giving off it's comforting and soft warmth on the world.

"Come on let's go say our goodbyes before we leave." Said Po in a happy yet sad voice.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there shortly" Jin said, looking at Viper. She smiled at slithered off behind Po. Well to the first rock and hid behind it. She had a terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen, so she stayed hidden and peeked from behind the rock.

Jin stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. A few moments had passed and Viper was about to ge to Jin and ask him what's wrong. But her intentions quickly changed, when a flash of bright light appeared next to the dragon. When the light was gone, something else took its place. A stunning lioness stood there. She was radiating this ethereal light that made her seem even more surreal.

"Jin. I fear this was unwise. You coming back here. She may seem happy now, but it will crush her when you die. And this time, you won't come back." The golden lioness said with a soft echoing voice.

"WHY DO YOU THINK I CAME BACK HERE? I HAD TO SEE VIPER FOR A LAST TIME! I just don't have the heart to tell her." Jin lashed at the ehteral being standing next to him.

The lioness sighed "Jin. I told you when i sent you back. Your destiny is to prevent the death of the Dragon Warrior. You will die in the arena."

At that moment Vipers world grinded to a halt. Everything seemed to stand still, even her heart refused to beat at the time. Jin was going to….die. he came back only to say his final goodbye…

When the lioness dissapeared, Viper slithered from behind the rock without hesitation. Her eyes were filled to their brim with tears and some were already falling down, caressing her scales. Her world was crushing down around her and yet she did not have the courage to speak to him anymore. When Jin turned around, his face had a stone cold expression. Like he did not even care about his death.

"Jin…. " was the only thing Viper managed to choke out. This was too much. She finally awaited the day when he came back only to find out he was going to die. She turned around in disbelief tears now running free down her face. In the blink of an eye she slithered down the steps towards the palace.

"Viper wait! Please… come back! Viper…" Jin whispered her name. It was pointless to get mad now. All he could do was try to repair the damage he had done by coming back home.

_**At the Jade Palace**_

Viper slithered into her room and slammed the door behind her leaving looks of confusion on the faces of the five she slithered by. When Tigress saw this she slowly walked towards her door and spoke softly.

"Viper is something wrong?" There was no reply, only the sound of a breaking heart and quiet sobs was coming from her room. Tigress opened her door and found the snake curle up on her bed crying her heart out. Somehow she knew the feeling all to well. The feeling of loosing someone you finally fell in love with.

"Viper… What's wrong?" Tigress asked again, her voice trying to calm the snake down.

Master Viper the always loving and caring snake, was a mess. She always cared for others, putting their need before hers. And now it was time for Tigress to do the same. She walked to the snake and gently put a paw on her back reasurring her that all will be well.

"He's… He's going to die Tigress." Viper choked out inbetween her sobs. When she heard that Tigress stiffened up and thought about Po.

"I know Viper. But i'm sure Po will give his best next to me in the arena." Tigress smiled weakly at the thought that even in death they would be together.

"Not P-Po… Tigress…. Jin will d-die there too…" Viper finally broke down, her burden was too heavy to bear alone. Tears falling freely the poor snake cryed her heart out next to the tiger. Not knowing what to do Tigress stayed next to her still in schock at how she knew that Jin of all people will die too. He wasn't called out by Shanxi. He had nothing to die for now.

And then his words echoed through her mind. _Let's just say i wasn't meant to die just yet._Jin knew something he didn't tell them before. He knew he had to do something. Otherwise he wouldn't be alive right now.

_**With Jin**_

The sad dragon walked back to the palace with sorrows in his heart. _I have to at least try to fix this. I can't bare to see Viper like this because of me._He thought to himself while walking towards the barracks.

When he got there he saw the group of warriors standing infront of Vipers door. His accute hearing could pick up the sound of her crying. _Well here goes nothing._ He thought while taking a deep breath. A soft voice filled the hall making it's way to the group they turned around and smiled when they saw Jin starting one of his infamous songs.

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

__

Well I got two tickets to the game

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole things done_

_And if you're there I don't even care which team won_

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just_

_Good friends_

__

Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way, cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear "don't ever let it end"_

__

Don't let it end

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

__

Saturday I'm going to take her out because her favorite band is gonna play

_Downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_

_Bout those two good friends that shoulda fell in love_

_Later on we'll cut through the park and she can hold my hand cause she_

_Hates the dark_

_We can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just_

_Good friends_

_ n/nickelback/dont+ever+let+it+end_ ]__  
Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way, cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear "don't ever let it end"_

__

Don't let it end

_Don't let it end (Please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

__

The greatest time we've ever had

_It's crazy now just looking back_

_You never know where life's gonna go_

_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About Sunday night just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pull her close just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Musta took a while just to find the words_

_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

__

Well I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And you know I feel the same way, cause I told you drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me whispered in my ear "don't ever let it end"_

__

Don't let it end

_Don't let it end_

_(Please promise me that this won't end)_

_Don't ever let it end_

__

Don't let it end

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

After he finished the songs Vipers sobs could no longer be heard. Yes it was official, Jin's heart was as soft as Po's and made from pure gold. Jin made his way to Vipers room only to be tackled by the snake as she coiled herself around him in a hug.

"Please don't leave me again…" Viper squeezed out in a whisper, looking at his loving eyes.

"I won't ever leave you. That's why i wanted to ask you this: Would you come with me?" Jin said hugging Viper close.

"Ofcourse." Viper said in a happy tone her sadness finally subsiding, giving way to much happier emotions.

Tigress walked out of the room and stood next to Po in the hall leaning on him slightly. Her face held up a genuine smile this time.

The four friends packed their travel packs and a few of their belongings, as the rest of them gathered at the palace gate. When they came out with their stuff Master Shifu and the three boys – Mantis, Monkey and Crane – were waiting for them.

"So this is the final goodbye huh?" Mantis said in a crushed tone.

"Wait what? We're not going?" Crane said in shock.

"No. Someone has to protect the Valley just in case." Master Shifu told them, his voice shaking and cracking with every word.

"Don't worry Shifu. We'll be back. I promise." Po said in a comforting tone, but in the back of his head a voice was telling him to stop fooling himself at least once in his life. Tigress felt him tense up and grabbed one of his paws with her own giving him the comfort he needed.

"Master. I promise the safe return of Po, Tigress and Viper." Jin said bowing in respect.

"Wait. What about you? You plan on staying there or what?" Po said looking at him. Viper winced at the question her heart wrecking at the painfull thought of Jin dieing in order for them to live. When Tigress saw this she jabbed Po in the side with her elbow. Po yelped in pain but soon understood what she meant and fell silent.

"Good luck my students. And you too my daughter…" Shifu said looking at Tigress with a smile on his face.

Finally after 20 years he was showing her how proud he was, how happy he was to be able to call her his daughter. The tigers heart warmed from his words a few tears falling down her cheek.

"Thank you… father." Tigress replied. The four warriors turned around and started walking towards the exit of the Valley of Peace. Leaving their home to protect China for one last time.


	9. Maybe not for the better

Maybe not for the better

Chapter 9

The group of four traveled slowly. The sun was far up in the sky now and it was warm. The scenery was more or less the same. The lush green, deep forest the had to make their way through had been slowing them down for the past few hours of travel.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked yet again in a whiny tone that annoyed tigress to no end. Yet she didn't mind listening to him.

"No Po. We're not there yet." Po whined at her calm voice but refrained from asking again when Jin spoke up for the first time since they left on their journey.

"It seems we have to make a stop at the next village. At this pace we will be there by sundown. Then it's only a few hours to Hua Ru." The rest nodded at his judgement.

"At least I can get suppliesfor my soup" Po said already giddy from the thought of someone new tasting his soup.

Viper was coiled around Jin for about 2 hours now. She looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Jin I think we're being followed." Worry was now evident in her voice too.

"I know. They've been following us since…. PO WATCH OUT!" Jin lunged at Po and knocked him off balance. Po fell to the ground with a loud thud and a yelp of pain echoed through the forest.

"JIN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Viper was panicking. But with all the right reasons. A dark crimson liquid was trickling down Jin's right arm. It was steadily coming out from beneath the arrow that had lodged itself in the side of his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and stood up with a little effort to ignore the pain.

"Viper don't worry i'm fine. Let's go, i'll see a healer in the village later. As for the wolves that attacked us just now…" Two cries of pain accompanied by loud howling were heard not far off behind them.

Jin grined widely and spoke a bit louder "Thanks Tigress!". Viper and Po both looked at where Tigress should have been standing, only to see an empty spot. A moment later the tiger landed with a soft thud next to them.

"You're welcome. Next time, when you save someone, try not to get hurt in the process." Tigress stepped to Po and hugged him close, being glad that he was okay. Mentally she was gratefull as hell to Jin for saving Po, but if she told him that it would mean that she had officially gone soft.

Jin just grined wider, making Viper giggle at how no matter what his smile made her heart skip a few beats. The four warriors then continued walking towards the village, Jin hlodin onto his injured arm but showing no sign of pain whatsoever.

The rest of the travel went on peacefully, the two couples walked towards the village in eachothers embraces.

When they reached the little village it was just as Jin had said. The sun had already set and stars were lighting up the sky. But surprisingly, the village was blooming with life, lights were everywhere lighting up the streets and shops. The four parted for a while, going around the town. Po went to get supplies, Jin went to see a healer and Viper went to look for ribbons. Tigress just walked around town looking at diferent shops but none of them spiked her interest.

As Viper came out of a shop with a long green ribbon, with golden lining and a golden lotus flower in the middle, a familiar voice called her name. A voice that brought unbelivable sorrows to her. It was the lioness that reminded Jin of his death at the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Master Viper may i have a word with you." She said calmly and walked to a nearby alley where there was no one around.

Viper hissed at her the moment she saw her but she couldn't ignore the fact that something important was being kept a secret by the lioness. So she followed when her quriosity got the better of her.

The alley that she was lead to was old and seemed abandoned for a long time. The walls were dry and cracked at several places, giving the impression they were about to collapse. The ground was no better either. It looked like it had not rained there for millenia. But that swiftly changed when the lioness walked on the ground. Wherever she stepped, grass and flowers started blooming, when she traced her claws on the wall, the cracks vanished and life sprouted from the walls. Different types of vines and mosses now inhabbited it.

"What do you want?" Viper hissed with as much venom as she could muster in her tone.

The lioness sighed and spoke calmly " Viper, why didn't you stay behind at the valley, when you heard that he was going to die?"

Viper flinched at this "How did you…." But was cut off abruptly by the lioness' still calm voice.

"Know? Viper I'm a god i know all i want to know. Even that you bought that ribbon as a gift for Jin."

This time the snake was speechless. Even she did not truly know why she had bought exactly that ribbon. Sure it reminded her of Jin but she… of course she intended to give it to him. Why else would she buy it?

"Viper it pains me to say this but, if you go with Jin, your death will cause him to brake down and fail his destiny. Po and Tigress will all die if you do not turn back now…. Can you still live with yourself knowing that because of you your friends will die?" before Viper could answer her the lioness was gone in a flash of bright light. Again she brought nothing but hurt and sadness to the snake.

"Viper! Viper where are you?" Viper could hear Jin and the others calling for her. She slowly made her way out of the alley, seeing the group of three searching for her through the city.

"I'm over here!" Viper yelled while waving her green ribbon. When they saw her, they made their way to Viper.

"Hey Viper we saw this new inn has an openning. Wanna go?" Jin asked a little alcohol already showing itself on his blush and earsplitting grin.

"Turns out he had never had any alcohol so the fumes from the healers made him drunk." Po said as Tigress facepawed.

"I just wanna go cuz there's supposed to be a stage in 'ere." Jin said smiling at Viper like a little cub.

Viper sighed quietly "I guess as long as you don't drink a drop of wine!" She looked at him like a mother would at her cub the first time he asked to go out with his friends.

"PROMISE!" Jin was already a good distance in front of them and wasn't showing any signs of slowing down.

"This should be interesting." Tigress said with a smirk while leaning on Po yet again. And then it clicked in Po's head. SHE – the one tiger that had stolen his heart so long ago – was leaning on him. He blushed extra hard this time. When Tigress saw Viper giggling at Po she simply sighed and pulled him by his paw.

"Come on before you get drunk off of this too." No reply. Po was still on cloud 9 and wasn't planning on coming down anytime soon.

With a heavy heart Viper made her way after them too.

_**At the new Inn**_

When the two couples walked inside, the place was already packing. But little did they know, that they were really REALLY famous in this part of town. When all the people inside saw them, they all cheered and greeted them in the most welcoming way they could.

After about 20 minutes of this and about 2 dozen autographs, the people settled down and everything was just like before. As hours passed the guests in the inn got drunker and drukner. All the alcohol breath made even the three warriors a bit woozy. But nobody could have guessed what it had done to Jin. The once calm dragon, was now pumped up like never before. Even Tigress and Viper couldn't keep him grounded for long. But hey it was all just fun and games right? When Jin got up on stage the crowd started cheering as loud as they could. On the half drunk half asleep dragon this left a huge ego boost.

"YEAH! LET'S LIGHT THIS NIGHT UP!" A few drunk rhinos yelled up at him. And well Jin lit the night up alright.

_My life is brilliant._

All the drunks looked in confusion as they expected something diferent. Viper however looked with tears in her eyes as she knew this song all to well.__

_My life is brilliant._

___My love is pure._

___I saw an angel._

___Of that I'm sure._

___She smiled at me on the subway._

___She was with another man._

___But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

___'Cause I've got a plan._

__

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

___You're beautiful, it's true._

___I saw your face in a crowded place,_

___And I don't know what to do,_

___'Cause I'll never be with you._

__

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

___As we walked on by._

___She could see from my face that I was,_

___Fucking high,_

___And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

___But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

__

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

___You're beautiful, it's true._

___I saw your face in a crowded place,_

___And I don't know what to do,_

___'Cause I'll never be with you._

Viper looked to the ground in tears. Though she was glad that Po and Tigress didn't notice this.__

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

___You're beautiful, it's true._

___There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

___When she thought up that I should be with you._

___But it's time to face the truth,_

___I will never be with you._

Po was gaping with amazement at how good Jin could sing even when he was on cloud 99. Tigress was facepawing again and murmured under her breath "This is going to be a long night.".

Viper on the other hand was silent, with tears gliding down her face, leaving small stains on the wooden floor. She was thinking on how she should tell them all, about what happened in the alley a few hours ago. Something that would definetly change their fates. But maybe not for the better.


	10. So long ago

So long ago

Chapter 10

The whole inn was cheering at the young dragon, his voice drawing attention to the people passing outside. As he finished his song, the inn was bursting with new people ready to hear the next song of this magnificent singing warrior.

"Wow he sure knows how to gather a crowd, huh Ti?" Po asked his belowed tiger only getting a small chuckle in response. Tigress was already tired, and the singing didn't exactly help. So the half sleeping tiger rested her head on the giant panda's shoulder and hugged his arm tight. Without thinking much Po instictively put his paw gently onto her shoulder and hugged her close, which resulted in the tiger purring a bit louder than she might have wanted.

On stage Jin picked up the faint purr with his sensitive hearing and smiled to himself.

"I think the mighty Dragon Warrior would like a turn on the stage." He said with a slightly teasing tone. When Po tried to refuse he was cut off by the immense ammount of people gathered inside. They all wanted to hear him sing. After this was over, Po was sure that if Tigress wouldn't hurt Jin he would personally make him 'feel the thunder'.

He pointed towards the now sleeping tiger as an excuse, but Jin had already thought of this and provoked him playfully.

"Oh well, I'm sure you can sing right about anywhere so why not from there?" Po sighed in defeat and murmured to himself 'yup he sure knows how to gather a crowd'. When the crowd started cheering again it awoke the slumbering beauty, that was latched on to Po's arm. The noise wasn't what had awoken her though. It was a sweet familiar voice that comforted her when she most needed it. The voice that belonged to a loving, caring panda that would no doubt give his life for her in an instant. Yes it was his voice that would make the tiger wake up smiling and excited for what was to come.

The panda looked lovingly at his 'Kitten' as he started calling her (Well after his Kitten stopped beating him to a pulp everytime he said it) and began to sing a song, with which he wanted to tell her just how much she meant to him.

All the while the caring and loving snake that was sitting right besides them was sobbing quietly, it didn't take long for Jin to notice this and make his way through all the people towards the only person that stole his heart in such a long time.

_When it's black,_

_Take a little time to hold yourself,_

_Take a little time to feel around,_

_Before it's gone._

_You won't let go, but you still keep on falling down._

_Remember how you saved me now,_

_From all of my wrongs._

_And if there's love just feel it,_

_And if there's life we'll see it._

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

Vipers quiet sobs were muffled by Po's voice, but Jin was determined to be there for her, to give her comfort in her time of need.

Say those words, say those words like there's nothing left.

_Close your eyes and you might begin that there is some way out._

_Open up, open up your heart to me now._

_Let it all come pouring out,_

_There's nothing I can't take._

And if there's love just feel it,

_And if there's life we'll see it._

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

(Won't let you go, won't let you go)

_And if your sky falling,_

_Just take my hand and hold it._

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

(Won't let you go, won't let you go)

And if you feel the failing of the light.

_And you're too weak to carry on the fight._

_And all your friends that you care for have disappeared._

_I'll be here now darling, forever, holding on._

_Woah_

And if there's love just feel it,

_And if there's life we'll see it._

_This is no time to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

(Won't let you go, won't let you go)

_Woah no_

And if your sky falling,

_Just take my hand and hold it._

_You don't have to be alone, alone, yeah_

_I won't let you go._

(Won't let you go, won't let you go)

_Woah no, yeah_

I won't let you go, no I wont let,

_I won't let you go, no I wont let,_

_I won't let you go, no I wont let you go._

Po hugged Tigress close and planted a loving kiss on her cheek making the people aww and cheer at the same time. Jin however made it to Viper just as Po finished singing. He knelt down to her and asked his voice showing the worry and concern he held deep in his heart for her and only her.

"Viper what's wrong?" He asked the snake, holding her up to see her eyes. Instead of an answer Viper pulled away from him and slithered her way out of the inn, the dragon following quickly. The streets were now more or less empty as most of the population went to sleep or have been watching the warriors sing inside of the inn.

"Viper… Please talk to me. What's wrong?" Jin said as his snake came to a stop in the middle of the empty street, that was lit up brightly not by lights but by the round moon, that hung low in the sky, giving off a enchanting silver shine, making Viper seem to glow as Jin looked at her. Her eyes full of tears, that glistered in the moonlight as they slowly fell to the ground.

She whispered in a cracked voice, her heart falling apart at her own words.

"Jin… I'm sorry… But I can't do this anymore…" Viper began to sob again, the dragon slowly making his way to her and wiping off a few tears, planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Viper whatever is bothering you… we can make it through" He said with a comforting smile, which only made the snake feel more sadness and sorrow as her heart finally gave way and fell to a million pieces.

"No J-Jin… _we _can't…" She backed away from him, tears running freely from her lush and deep eyes.

"N-No… please don't go… not now…" The dragon whispered, a big lump forming in his throat, water threatening to leave the big green eyes.

"We both know t-that I'm not what you r-really need…" That sentence, those few words, they were like poison to him, like daggers through his heart, and coming from the one he loved so much that he would die for any day was so much more painfull.

Viper saw that he would not want to let her go so she did what she had been thinking about ever since Jin sang the first song in the inn.

The small creature sang into the night, her voice rivalling those of angels singing their last song, echoed softly through the night, making it's way to the inn they were in not long before. Soon the two warriors heard her, Tigress and Po walked outside, being followed by about a dozen people. They stopped a short distance behind the dragon and listened.

_If I should stay,_

_I would only be in your way._

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_You, my darling you. Hmm._

_Bittersweet memories_

_that is all I'm taking with me._

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry._

_We both know I'm not what you, you need._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._A steady flow of sorrow managed to make its way from those lush green eyes that she loved looking at so much.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of._

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness._

_But above all this, I wish you love._

_And I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I will always love you._

_I, I will always love you._

_You, darling, I love you._

_Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

The snake took one last tear filled, loving look at Jin and then turned around and left. Leaving behind only the long green ribbon she bought for him. The dragon made his way slowly to the green cloth on the ground and picked it up. As he did, the sky darkened and a cracking sound could be heard. To anyone else it was just thunder, but to Jin… he wasn't sure if it was just thunder or his heard breaking into thousands of pieces.

Before anyone could say or do anything to comfort the brokenhearted warrior, he took off, he ran out of the town and into the forest, he ran as long as his legs would carry him, rain soaking him to the bone. When the poor dragon could run no more he collapsed onto the ground, a painfully familiar song creeping it's way into his head as memories of his time with Viper flooded his mind.

_**Flashback (N/A as you read the flashback play the song Tears And Rain by James Blunt in the background set it to replay if you're not finished reading by the end of the song.)**_

* * *

The four cubs found the singing tiger in the forest, venting his frustration on the ironwood trees. They mistook him for their tiger friend and approached him without hesitation.

"Hey Tigress, we should be going back home. Master Shifu is waiting for us." A young crane said to the tigers back.

The tiger cub stopped punching the trees and turned around with a confused face "Who's Tigress?".

* * *

A few weeks after he was introduced to Master Shifu and was taken in, he had made great friends with the five. A snake in particular.

"Hey Viper! Wanna play?" the tiger cub asked happily as he ran towards the snake.

"Sure Jin. What do you wanna play?" the young snake asked with a smile on her face.

"Let's play tag. You're it!" Jin the tiger cub yelled playfully as he tapped Viper on the head gently and ran off. For the next few hours happy laughter could be heard from the Jade Palace courtyard.

* * *

It had now been a couple of years since they met eachother. The teenager snake was slithering from her training session towards her room to take a rest.

The shy and unsure tiger slowly walked behind her gathering up the courage to finally ask.

"H-Hey Viper…. I was thinking… that m-maybe you w-would like t-to g-go…. Out with me?" He closed his eyes firmly awaiting rejection but it never came. He slowly cracked open one eye to see the snake smiling lovingly at him.

"I thought you would never ask" She said as joy overcame her and she coiled herself in a hug arround the blushing tiger Jin.

* * *

"GET HIM! THAT'LL TEACH THE LITTLE PUNK TO PLAY PRANKS ON US!" The angry mob yelled as they battered the poor tiger half to death. But he refused to stand down. He was the only thing protecting his best friend Monkey from the angry mob. He was holding up well until Shifu and the rest of the five showed up with horryfied faces.

"ENOUGH! He has learned his lesson! Now stop this madness at once!" Shifu commanded the angry mob from the rich district of the Valley of Peace. They were alwys up to no good, and knew well how to hold a grudge against anyone. And for some reason they chose this poor tiger.

They were rich, no denying that, and with wealth came political power. "YOU FILTH ARE NOW BANISHED FROM OUR VALLEY FOR 10 YEARS!" one of the leading villagers yelled at him.

* * *

"Jin n-no… please don't go… not now…" Viper choked out between her sobs in a futile attempt to stop the tiger leaving for such a long time.

He turned around, tears matting his fur, a big lump in his throat and kissed his lover goodbye "Viper I'll always love you… A-And I promise i'll be back… no matter what…" The last night he would spend at home was ticking away. The last night he could be with his love before they were forced appart.

"J-Jin… I love you…" Viuper whispered in a crushed tone as the tiger held her in a last and warm embrace.

* * *

The memories of those 10 long years flashed before the dragons eyes, each living day, he would spend thinking about her, writing songs and defending innocent people from bandits. Even after he joined Shanxi's army he hadn't stopped thinking about Viper, and every night he fell asleep with tears in his eyes and a broken heart, thinking of the snake that brought joy to his life so long ago.


	11. A Scratch At Your Sanity

_**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter but my mind is slowly breaking appart by the thousands of ideas i am getting for this next chapter. The story is going to get very dark from now on so you better be ready to crawls into a safe corner where nothing can get to your sanity…**_

A Scratch At Your Sanity

Chapter 11

* * *

Childish laughter filled the Jade Palace courtyard. Jin and the Five cubs were playing with eachother. Crane, Monkey and Mantis were playing hide and seek with Tigress, while Viper and Jin were playing tag.

"Tag you're it!" Jin yelled playfully as he tapped Viper on the head and ran off.

"Come back here Jin!" Viper replied with as much joy in her voice as Jin.

The cubs were playing happily, passing the time. But in the Hall of Warriors, Master Shifu and Grandmaster Oogway were talking about a cub. A _tiger_ cub in particular.

"Shifu I have had a vision… When the time comes she will be the only thing keeping him sane… He is fragile and i fear something bad will happen.

* * *

Heavy drops were falling from the heavens. Each of them leaving behing nothing but water. The sky had darkened by now and not even the slightest light penetrated through the thick forest.

The ground was hard…. Hard and wet. These were the only things his mind registered right now. He slowly managed to sit up, tears steadily flowing from his eyes. From the darkness in which he sat a soft green light appeared. A cold yet warm breeze blew over his crushed form, carrying distinctive petals in its course.

"What is troubling you young one?" The old turtle asked with softness in his voice.

"Why would she…" Jin asked in a depressed tone while looking up to the deceased master.

"Leave you?" The once soft voice was now dark and accompanied by a sinister laugh. Yes it was the lioness. She appeared behind them and was looking rather amused by the pain and suffering she had caused to the dragon.

"You have no business here!" Master Oogway stepped towards her in a threatening way.

"Oh really? He is mine now old man! You were right you know… he _is_ fragile. And now there is no going back. Well there won't be after Shanxi kills the snake" The female lion now laughed maniacally and dissapeared in a flash.

"What…?" Jin asked weakly and looked into Oogways eyes hoping to find an answer.

"Jin… Viper did not leave on her own will… She was forced by that… that thing pretending to be a god." Oogway explained a hint of sadness and regret lingering in his voice.

"Jin… Shanxi has Viper prisoner…" As soon as those words left the old masters mouth, Jin was gone. Faster then lightning, his love and determination propelled him further towards the one place that seemed to be worse than hell. Hua Ru.

It seemed to him like the world was moving in slow motion. Every step he took an eerie feeling inside his stomach told him that he might be too late. That this was the one thing that he couldn't prevent.

'NO!' Jin thought to himself. 'I'm not losing you… Not again…' His mind went silent for a brief moment. *_THUD!_* His world turned black. The first thing he could see was… nothing. It was pitch black around him. Wait... there's something up ahead. Jin slowly took a few steps but then froze in his tracks. Fear now creeping its way into his bones. Despair, dread and fear. Those were the only things he felt each time he was dragged into his subconseous.

A few feet from where he was standing was a bridge of pure white light. All around it were dead corpses, rotting flesh and bones sticking from the ground. He wanted to run, wanted to get out, to escape from this hideous place.

"Why hello… Decided to visit me again have you?" A cold shiver went down Jins spine as this ragged demonic voice echoed all around him.

Jin was too frightened to reply. "Haha, the little tiger is still afraid… FACE IT TIGER CUB! You're a monster, a demon. Nobody loves you. They all look at you with unbound fear in their eyes. But you already know that don't you."

"Stop… please stop…" Was the only thing that the dragon managed to choke out.

"Why do you think your father kicked you out? Because he was mad at you? No. He threw you out because he saw the true you. He saw the killer, the blood red eyes, the fangs and claws that only a bloodthirsty demon could have. He saw the _thing_ that killed his wife."

"You're lying!" Jin yelled to nowhere in particular as the voice seemed to come from all around him.

"What about that snake you fancy so much? Do you think she_ loves_ you? Oh no. She is _terrified _of you. Everytime she looks at you she only sees a monster. A _killer_. She sees the real you. That's why she left isn't it. Not because she cares about you. But because she wants you dead, just like the panda and tiger that you're traveling with. They all want you dead."

Jin was curled up on the ground by now his mind slowly being torn apart by the voice. The demon was succeeding. Soon there would be nothing of _him_ left. Only the killer. The pure rage that dwells in his subconseous mind. The thing that came to this world when he was born.

* * *

"Jin wake up!" A familiar voice yelled at him as something blunt poked at his sides. He cracked one eye open and saw the young tiger looking at him with a funny expression.

"Tigress, leave me alone… it's too early for training" The young tiger groaned at her and turned around.

"You're no fun." She pouted and walked away, hoping that one of the rest of the five would be up for some training. And then the gong rang.

"Good morning Master." Was the simultaneous greeting that Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane gave their Master that morning.

Shifu groaned and walked towards Jin's room.

"Jin wake up!" he said in the usual stern voice. A loud rustle and a resonating thud accompanied with some yelps of pain were heard coming from his room. When the door finally opened, the five were holding back laughter and Shifus' right eye was twitching in annoyance.

Before them stood the sleepy tiger. His fur was a mess, his vest was turned inside out, his pants were hanging loose and one of his sandals was missing.

"Good-" He tried to greet Master Shifu but was cut off by the grumpy red panda.

"Don't even think about it." Shifu stated. He then turned around and walked out of the barracks, eye still twitching in annoyance.

"What?" Jin asked the snickering five. When they left, only Viper stayed behind.

"Jin you're a mess." She said in a playfully obvious tone.

"So what's new? I'm always a mess in the morning" He said and kissed Viper on the cheek softly.

* * *

And then all froze. Time seemingly stopped at that moment and Jin was looking at himself through the eyes of someone… no _something_ else. This memory was now like a photograph, still and grey. Unmoving and yet at the same time telling a 1000 words. That was until it all burned up. Like a piece of parchment lit on fire the memory slowly burned away. The once dark and terrifying world was gone. A splitting headache was taking it's toll as the green dragon slowly lifted his head. When he tried to move he found out that he was unable to do so. His arms and legs were chained with a cold chain. And the scent of his former subordinates wafted through the stale air.

He was being dragged by a few wolves. His body scraping over the ground leaving a bloody trail, from the wound he got when he was hit on the back of the head in the forest.

"Welcome home… General Jin…"

Jin growled ferociously at the sight of the traitorous mutt that walked before him. They slowly dragged the semi – conseus dragon through the forest towards the entrance to Hua Ru.


	12. Binding Hearts

Binding Hearts

Chapter 12

_**With Po and Tigress**_

"Ti it's not your fault… You couldn't have stopped him even if you wanted to" Po tried to comfort Tigress but was failing miserably.

"No Po! It's my duty to protect him, I made a promise!" She batted his paw away from her shoulder as she looked into his eyes angrily, her own starting to water.

"And… now it's all my fault he's gone…" Tigress whispered under her breath.

Po looked at her with a heart full of compassion and love, love – the one thing that would keep him strong no matter what, and the one that held his heart in her strong paws now needed _his_ comfort, _his_ love and _his_ gentle touch.

He pulled the saddened tiger into a warm and loving embrace, their hearts now in tune, the melody that was needed seemed to come from the distant moon, accompanied by words of comfort, words of care, words of _love_.

_Slowly fading away_

_You're lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

_Looking for a distant light_

_Someone who could save a life_

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

_Can you save me now_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

The tigers heart, weighed down by the heavy tears that were damping her fur and the fur of her love was slowly being taken away by his gentle words. Once again she knew why the panda held her heart. It was _love._

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_

_Just a fading memory_

_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

_Lost in the rain again_

_When will it ever end_

_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

_But I, I am here_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause your not, your not alone_

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_

_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

_And when you're finally in my arms_

_Look up and see love has a face_

_I am with you_

_I will carry you through it all_

_I won't leave you I will catch you_

_When you feel like letting go_

_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will pick you up_

_And I will be your hope_

_And I will be your hope_

_Slowly fading away_

_Your lost and so afraid_

_Where is the hope in a world so cold_

The streets in which the couple stood were now empty, the panda holding his beloved tiger in a warm and soft embrace, as they both whispered those three words that bind hearts together: "_I love you_".


	13. Dwelling In The Past

Dwelling In The Past

Chapter 13

* * *

The darkness and cold of the night has already settled over the Valley. Rain had slowly began to fall from the heavens. But all was not calm – loud yelling and chasing could be heard deep in the Valley of Peace. And it was leading straight to the 1000 steps. Two teenager cubs were beaing chased by an angry group of people. A monkey and a tiger cub were runing for their lives at the moment, and the only place they could call their home was now a 1000 steps away from them.

"Run Jin! They're cathing up to us!"

"I'm running!"

The two cubs started running up the steps, the angry group of people right behind them. Slowly the sky had darkened, heavy rain already falling from the clouds as the heavens themselves were torn open by the monstrous lihtning that lit up the valley, revealing the two terified teens, trenched to the bone and running for their lives.

"Ahh!" Monkey yelled out as he tripped just a few steps from the top.

"Monkey are you alright?" Ji yelled at him as he stepped to him and offered him his wet paw.

"Jin watch out!" as the young tiger turned arround, a strong fist collided with his face, making him a little wobbly. The group of people had caught up to the two and was ready to take out their punishment.

As fist after fist collided with Jin, more and more fear and regret was showing itself in the monkeys eyes. "Jin fight back!"

"…No…" another fist was sent straight for his stomach, knocking out all the air he had left. The tiger cub fell to his knees, gasping for air, his world slowly fading out.

The brute that had been beating down Jin now stepped up to him and was about to deliver the final blow to the back of his head. A split second before his fist connected, a thin wooden staff was lodged in between his knuckles, resulting in a painfull cry.

"M-Master Oogway…" Jin managed to choke out while trying to breathe.

"Enough!" The small panda accompanying him yelled at the crowd.

A young peacock stepped out of the crowd and spoke with a ragged voice.

"No Shifu! Those deserve punishment for this!"

"But not like this!" was the small pandas reply.

"Then by the voice of the council you are banished from this valley for 10 years tiger cub." His beak now showed a scary smile. "You will suffer, you will break i assure you."

The crowd slowly left down the stairs and the panda master turned to his apprentice.

"Oh Jin…"

* * *

The night of the banishment had arrived and Jin said his final goodbyes to his fellow students… well all but one snake. He looked her in the eyes with unmatched regret for his foolish actions and before he could say anything, Viper was already coiled arround hiw with heartbroken tears leaving her eyes.

Master Oogway signaled for the others to give the two lovers some alone time. When they left and the tiger was alone with his snake, he too let his guard down and quietly sobbed into the nightsky.

"Viper please forgive me… and please remember… no matter what you're never gonna be alone… I'll always be thinking about you…"

Vipers grip tightened arround him as the words stung her heart like salt in a fresh wound.

"Her grip loosened a bit as she heard his comforting words for one last time, the words that she would remember for 10 years… his words of goodbye…

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,

And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.

Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,

So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You're never gonna be alone

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall...

You're never gonna be alone

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,

'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,

So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...

You're never gonna be alone

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

Oh!

You've gotta live every single day,

Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Don't let it slip away,

Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.

Every single day,

Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?

Tomorrow never comes...

Time, is going by, so much faster than I,

And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.

You're never gonna be alone

From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,

I won't let you fall.

When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.

We're gonna see the world out,

I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day,

I'm gonna be there always,

I won't be missing one more day.

"Viper… I love you" he placed both of his paws to her and squeezed gently.

"… I forgive you…" She smiled as much as her painfull heart would let her, but it was enough to comfort Jin and give him enough hope for the next 10 years… the painfull years he would have to spend without the one thing a heart cannot be without… without its other half.


	14. Dwelling In The Past 2

Dwelling In The Past 2

Chapter 14

As time favored none and especially not Jin, the two lovers had to separate. The teen tiger slowly turned away, misery and regret filling his every step, and started for the entrance to the Valley of Peace. He had nowhere to go now, except… _No! I swore i would never go back!... B-But maybe the short distance will be enough to keep the memory alive…_

And so the tiger left for a place he had hoped he'd never have to see again… The place where his mother died, where his father abandoned him, the place that was once his 'home'… Hua Ru.

**Back with Viper:**

The lonely snake was quetly sobbing with hear head down low and her body coiled around itself.

"P-Please come b-back… J-Jin… P-Please…"

The was no sound other than her broken heart falling to the ground. But there was one thing she had to do… for him…

_I still remember the look on your face__  
__Been through the darkness at 1:58__  
__The words that you whispered for just us to know__  
__You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away___

_I do recall now the smell of the rain__  
__Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane__  
__That July 9th the beat of your heart__  
__It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms___

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips___

_I do remember the swing of your step__  
__The life of the party, you're showing off again__  
__And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in__  
__I'm not much for dancing but for you did___

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father__  
__I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets__  
__How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something__  
__There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions___

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh___

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep__  
__And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe__  
__And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are__  
__Hope it's nice where you are___

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day__  
__And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed__  
__We can plan for a change in weather and time__  
__I never planned on you changing your mind___

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_I never thought we'd have last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips__  
__Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips__  
__Forever the name on my lips, just like our last…_

She couldn't hold it together anymore… the pain was simply too strong… And that night Viper cried herself to sleep, hoping that it was all just a bad dream that would dissapear as soon as she woke up to the sight of that silly smile… to the sight of Jin…

**With Jin:**

After a couple of days of walking, the depressed tiger arriver at the dreaded town of Hua Ru. The town folk were living like nothing ever happened, without a care in the world… well except for the merchants ofcourse.

With the few belongings he had taken with and the little money he had he sought a way to quell his sorrows. And what better way than the inn his father alway went to get drunk and beat him up after his mother died. _The Raging Falcon_. What a fitting name. Full of drunks ready to start a fight for no reason just so they could have a little 'fun'.

Jin made his way to an empty seat infront of the counter. When the male goat asked him what he'd like, he only motioned to the white bottle of rice wine. Without a word, the goat poured him glass after glass, late into the evening. Full on drunk and depression settling in even more then before he literally begged the goat for more when he was refused due to the goats moralle or something like that.

"Please i beg you just one more…"

"No Sir you have had enough. I think its time that you went home to sleep this off."

Jin looked at the elder goat with a blank expression, then dropped his head onto his arms.

"Please just pour me one more… I have nowhere to go anyway…"

_Pour me, pour me, pour me another,__  
__It holds me, holds me,__  
__Like no other,__  
__One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,__  
__Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,__  
__So pour me, pour me, pour me another.___

_I wake up right about the mid-afternoon,__  
__With the sun in the sky but night's coming soon,__  
__And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself,__  
__Yeah life gets harder when you love nothing else,__  
__So I pick my pills from the counter drawer,__  
__Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor,__  
__I guess I'm a man of no recourse,__  
__As I crack another bottle, got no remorse,__  
__And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me,__  
__I swear I used to be what I truly believe,__  
__That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams,__  
__That even I could go to heaven,__  
__If I part the seas__  
__So...___

_Pour me, pour me, pour me another,__  
__It holds me, holds me,__  
__Like no other,__  
__One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,__  
__Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,__  
__So pour me, pour me, pour me another.___

_People get sickened to watch you bleed,__  
__When you fell from the top, boy you better believe,__  
__At the bottom, they got just, yeah, just what you need,__  
__Well at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea,__  
__Then we stop and we look up to the sky,__  
__They don't ask any questions, they ask us why?__  
__Don't have any answers, don't know what to say,__  
__Our knees are getting tired,__  
__Too tired to pray,__  
__That's when we laid down the end of the road,__  
__We all seem to walk and I guess I walked it alone,__  
__And I'm not just a man with these broken dreams,__  
__Even I could go to heaven,__  
__If I part the sea___

_Pour me, pour me, pour me another,__  
__It holds me, holds me,__  
__Like no other,__  
__One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,__  
__Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,__  
__So pour me, pour me, pour me another.___

_Time just seems to go on and on,__  
__On and on,__  
__And on and on,__  
__Life inside a bottle all alone,__  
__All alone,__  
__The bottles gone,___

_I'm not just a man with these broken dreams,__  
__Even I could go to heaven,__  
__If I part the sea__  
__[Danny:]__  
__What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?__  
__[J3T:]__  
__One more song and I'm finally free,__  
__I'll meet you here in heaven, between the sea,__  
__'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams,__  
__Even I could go to heaven,__  
__If I part the sea__  
__So...___

_Pour me, pour me, pour me another,__  
__It holds me, holds me,__  
__Like no other,__  
__One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home,__  
__Truth is, I don't really have a place to go,__  
__So pour me, pour me, pour me another.___

_Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me,__  
__Pour me another,__  
__Pour me, pour me, pour me, pour me,__  
__Pour me another._

The only sound that filled the room now was the clink of a bottle and a liquid pouring into a broken tigers' cup.


End file.
